


dadfriends [johnny/kenshi]

by mkships (judgmentfist)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/mkships
Summary: in which the cool dads of mortal kombat spend some quality time together, and johnny discovers some feelings he hadn't quite noticed before...- - -Johnny clenches his jaw, wincing in a pang of sympathy. “I should've tried earlier to spend more time together. I can't believe it took the world almost ending again for me to start really appreciating what I've got.”“Hmm.” Kenshi leans against the countertop, observing Johnny as he loads a cooler full of food for the trip. He's unsure what it is, but Johnny's tastes in snacks aren't very exotic. “You consider me among what you've got?”“Well- I mean- yeah. Kinda. I-- yes.”“You do, or else you wouldn't have said it.” Kenshi smiles softly, genuinely. “Thank you. That actually means a lot.”“Anytime, Ken-doll.” Johnny sends a flirtatious glance in his direction. “This is where the script would tell me to kiss you if you were a hot girl in an action movie.”Kenshi raises an eyebrow. “Regrettably, I'm not.”“Never mattered much-- aw, shit.” Johnny grabs his phone from his pocket, answering the ringing immediately. “Hi, Cass. Yeah, just for the weekend. You still got your backup key? Say hi to Mom for me. Bye, honey.”





	dadfriends [johnny/kenshi]

“Do you ever think--”

“Nope.” Johnny interrupts his friend matter-of-factly, with an easy grin. Hooking his thumbs into his belt, he leans against the wall, studying him appreciatively. “Whatever you're about to ask, keep in mind, I don't think about anything. Ever.”

“Johnny…” Kenshi tries again, stifling a laugh. Though his sword is with him as always, strapped across his back, he's traded the coat for a simple shirt and jeans like Johnny, lacking his headband for once. It's unusual to officially be off-duty, setting aside his responsibilities as warrior, mentor, and even father, at least for a little while. Takeda is off on a mission with the team, and Kenshi, for once, has some free time. Johnny invited him over, and so, here he is, lounging around with him in his city mansion with no burdens weighing on his mind. 

It's a good feeling. 

He turns towards Johnny, sensing him and the warmth of his smile. “I was going to say, do you ever think, maybe, we should get away for a little while?” He feels a bit silly even throwing out the idea, but if anyone would understand, it'd be Johnny, the king of goofing off even in the midst of lethal danger. 

Johnny purses his lips, thinking for a few seconds. His answer is simple and direct. “Yeah. Where do you wanna go?”

“Wait-- really?”

“Why not? I got nothing to do this weekend but you. Hanging out with you, that is.” Johnny winks, although it's lost on Kenshi. They've been friends for decades, and he still hasn't stopped the occasional flirting. Johnny has long since ruled out any real possibility of a post-Sonya romance - raising Cassie was more important, and then time got away from him, and now it's too late. Still, it's fun to flirt with friends, if they don't mind. And Kenshi certainly doesn't. 

Kenshi raises an eyebrow, perfectly poised to reply. “Was the possibility of running away with me already on your mind?” 

“No, but I've been thinking of going up to my cabin by the lake. I used to take Cassie up there for summer camp and stay there for a couple weeks. I hired someone to maintain it, but it's been years… I guess I'm starting to miss the place.” Johnny’s tone is more wistful than Kenshi is used to, but he cheers up a moment later. “Wanna come? It's the perfect excuse. There's no cell reception, either, so they can't come drag us back to SF for an emergency meeting.”

“Will you tell Sonya where we're going?”

“Mm. Nah. I'll let Cassie know.” Johnny's on it already, firing off a quick text. “Sonya's going to have a heart attack, but we should be back by then, at least... Hey, what made you mention it?” 

Kenshi responds dryly. “I'm psychic.”

“You sneaky little--”

“I wasn't reading your mind, Johnny. I was just sensing your thoughts, faintly. It's like hearing a radio in another room.”

“But you  _ can _ read my mind if you try.”

“I don't. I promise.” Kenshi cracks a smile. “I don't have a good enough poker face to avoid reacting to whatever's in there.”

“I like your honesty, Ken-doll.” Johnny squeezes his shoulder lightly, moving past him in the corridor. “You mind wearing my clothes for a weekend? Not to make it weird, or anything. Unless you had the foresight to pack a bag already, in which case, please forget I said that.” 

“I didn't. I can't perceive your thoughts from across the city, Johnny.” Kenshi follows him, watching as Johnny digs out a duffel bag from a small closet and starts tossing things in, seemingly at random. “I assume you're driving. I call shotgun.”

“Really? I was going to make you sit in the back and let Goldie have the front seat.” Johnny laughs. “Kidding. I'm not bringing the dogs. I'll tell Cassie to come over and take care of them, or I'll have the housekeeper do it. If you start trying to be a psychic GPS, though, I will put you in the back.”

“I usually don't interfere with driving, for obvious reasons.” Kenshi rubs his chin thoughtfully. He's more used to public transit of all varieties, but a road trip might be nice, even if it's solitary confinement with Johnny. “How long is the drive?”

“About three hours. It's a little inconvenient, but far enough away to give me some lead time if I find out anyone's planning on invading my vacation home. Hasn't happened yet, knock on wood.” Johnny taps his knuckles on the nearest table. “Just like old times, except not, because it's with you this time. Huh.” He lets out a breath, oddly pensive for a moment. “It feels like even though we've spent so much time together over the past, what, two decades? It's always on duty. In battle, on a mission, whatever Raiden thinks up for us to do next. Nice to get some quiet time instead.”

“I agree. I don't usually do social calls. To be honest, I don't have many friends. Takeda, Hanzo, and… you.” Kenshi shrugs lightly. “It is what it is.”

“Bottom of the list, I see. That's cold.”

“You know that's not what I meant.” But Kenshi can't help but smile again, following Johnny up a flight of stairs and waiting at the doorway as he finishes packing. “It's understandable. I keep to myself, mostly. And you… are the complete opposite. Occasionally, I envy that.”

“Hey, Ken.” Johnny's voice softens, joining him at the doorway. “Fame's not all it's made out to be. I have a lot of acquaintances. Not so many friends. Hell, I'm not even friends with my ex-wife. I got you, Cassie, Kuai, Jacqui, Jin, Takeda, Jax… okay, I get your point.” He exhales deeply as Kenshi glances away. “Being solitary is hard. I can't handle it. Drives me insane. When I used to stay up in the cabin and Cassie was at camp, I'd go into town and hang out at the local hardware store sometimes, pick up some supplies as an excuse to be sociable. No one had a damn clue who I was. Felt kinda good.” 

Kenshi listens patiently, keeping pace with Johnny as he strides down the stairs. Without being prompted, he speaks up, reflecting on his own life. “I can't imagine what it would be like to be able to recognize people. It's something so simple, and everyone takes it for granted. I've gotten better at reading psychic energies, and some people are unmistakable. But it's a challenge.”

“God, I never think about things like that.” Johnny clenches his jaw, wincing in a pang of sympathy. “I should've tried earlier to spend more time together. I can't believe it took the world almost ending _again_ for me to start really appreciating what I've got.”  

“Hmm.” Kenshi leans against the countertop, observing Johnny as he loads a cooler full of food for the trip. He's unsure what it is, but Johnny's tastes in snacks aren't very exotic. “You consider me among what you've got?”

 “Well- I mean- yeah. Kinda. I-- yes.” 

 “You do, or else you wouldn't have said it.” Kenshi smiles softly, genuinely. “Thank you. That actually means a lot.” 

“Anytime, Ken-doll.” Johnny sends a flirtatious glance in his direction. “This is where the script would tell me to kiss you if you were a hot girl in an action movie.” 

Kenshi raises an eyebrow. “Regrettably, I'm not.”  

“Never mattered much-- aw, shit.” Johnny grabs his phone from his pocket, answering the ringing immediately. “Hi, Cass. Yeah, just for the weekend. You still got your backup key? Say hi to Mom for me. Bye, honey.” He hangs up the phone as fast as he can, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He can't tell if that was a moment, but if it was, it got ruined. “Timing…” 

Kenshi is distracted by the cooler, poking through and identifying the contents one by one. “I'm glad you brought enough food for our entire Special Forces division, just in case.” 

“I got a nice fridge up there, don't worry. Wanna help me carry it to the car?”

“I'd be glad to.”

\- - - 

“I may not be able to see the sunset, but I can still enjoy it.” 

Kenshi answers the unspoken question, lingering near the door of the cabin, dressed in a simple flannel shirt that Johnny finds very flattering. It's one of his own, borrowed for the cooler weather of the northern outdoors. Johnny studies him for a long moment, then remembers his train of thought. “How did you know I was gonna-- never mind.”

“You were taking a long time to ask.” Kenshi smiles gently. He's settling in well here, and has felt comfortable enough to unstrap Sento from his back, laying the sword on the well-worn leather couch. But it's not as easy to sense his surroundings without its help, so he relies on Johnny a bit more, leaning on him as they move through the cozy small building. “Yes, I do want to go watch the sunset, thank you very much.” 

“Then c'mon.” Johnny takes hold of his sleeve lightly, heading out the screen door and leaving it unlocked as he holds it open for his companion. “There's a bench down by the dock. Got a great view of the lake. And, just--” He falters, feeling insensitive. “It's nice.”

“Don't worry. I'm not about to take offense. I enjoy the beauty of this world just as much as you do, in other ways.” 

“Yeah? Like how?”

“I'm afraid that can't be explained. Call it a sixth sense, if you will.” Kenshi picks his way over the uneven downward path with surprising ease, keeping pace with Johnny and following the sound of his footsteps. “I may not be able to directly see you, for instance, but I do appreciate you.” 

Johnny blurts out. “You think I'm handsome?”

“How would I know? Popular opinion seems to say that you are. I'm willing to believe it.” Kenshi allows himself a rare grin. “You have a good soul. That matters more.”

“Hey, thanks. Now that's an endorsement.” Johnny sits down on the bench, leaning back as it creaks harmlessly under his weight. He pats the open seat beside him, beckoning for Kenshi to come closer. “C’mere, you.”

“Or else, what?” But Kenshi follows, settling in and leaning against Johnny's shoulder comfortably. Johnny returns the loose half-embrace, putting his own arm around Kenshi's shoulder, and they sit there in comfortable silence, both quiet with their own thoughts.

The sky blazes bright as the sun sets on the lake, and then slowly goes dim. Johnny has no idea how much time has passed. He's fully aware his own emotions are probably all too easy to read, but he can't hide it. Kenshi hasn't said a word. Johnny suspects he might have fallen asleep on his shoulder, and doesn't mind one bit. 

Dusk has come by the time Johnny finally works up the courage to nudge Kenshi lightly, prompting him for a response. “Hey. You okay?”

“Mm-hmm. I was just tired.” Kenshi blinks, covering a yawn, and sits up, turning to face Johnny. “I don't tend to rest easily. I appreciate it.” 

“Better get some sleep now while you can. We have, uh… one bed, not counting bunk beds for Cassie. Unless you don't mind shacking up like an old married couple.” Johnny lets out a soft laugh. “No. Totally not happening. You know what, I can probably fit into one of those bunk beds. Why don't you take the nice bed?”

“Hmm. If you are offering it to me, I won't say no. But do I have permission to share it?” 

Johnny processes this for a minute. “Huh?”

“It's yours, after all. If you want, feel free to take the other half. I am a very quiet sleeper. As you probably noticed.” Kenshi clears his throat, a bit embarrassed. “Unless it would make you uncomfortable.”

“No! No, not at all. I have, uh, absolutely nothing against it. At all. I just probably shouldn't share with you.”

“And why is that?” 

“I-- I--" Johnny sputters wordlessly, all composure lost. “I, uh-- it's, um. It's because the idea sounds kind of nice!” He blurts this out at full volume, completely lacking the tact and discretion he'd tried so hard to preserve. 

Kenshi is completely unfazed. He studies Johnny closely, hiding a slight smile. “How come? Is there a reason for this?”

Johnny chokes out an answer ineptly. “Because I…” The second half of the answer is lost to unclear mumbling as he turns his head away, intently examining a nearby tree. 

Kenshi rests his chin in his hands. “Take your time.” 

Johnny knows it's a lost cause. Voice rising to a higher pitch of mild panic, he takes the plunge, regretting the decision before it's even begun. “I think I have feelings for you, and I don't know what to do about it!”

“Oh, Johnny.” Kenshi gently lays a hand on his upper back as Johnny leans forward, tense with nerves. “I'm listening…”

“I… just don't know what to do.” Johnny repeats himself uselessly, sweating despite the cool weather. “I don't want to ruin the friendship. You really do mean a lot to me. I kind of haven't been great about making that clear. I don't even know how this happened, or when it started…”

“Don't worry about that.” Kenshi leans closer, half-holding Johnny with an arm around him. “Just...let go of your concerns and fears. I promise.”

Johnny finally looks up, guiltily meeting Kenshi's unseeing gaze. “Did you know? How long?”

“I wondered. I'm not sure when, either. But… the idea has occurred to me, too, now and then.” Kenshi gathers his composure carefully. “I think it would be nice.”

“Nice… that's, uh, a good thing, right? Wait--” Johnny stops dead, completely astonished. “You've already thought about what it'd be like to go out with me?!”

“Of course I have. I never mentioned it, as it seemed to be of no consequence, and our lives were both so full already. But now…” Kenshi leans in towards Johnny again, drawn to the magnetism of his emotions. “Maybe we could reconsider. If… if you are willing to act on the idea. You don't have to, if you feel it isn't worth jeopardizing our friendship. But… we could try. Unless you don't want to.”

“No- I mean yes-- oh, just come here…” Johnny’s already decided. He grabs Kenshi tight, pulls him close, and seals the deal with a kiss.

It's tender and gentle, but clumsy and hesitant, as neither of them has explored anything like this in ages. Still, the kiss is enough; far more than enough.

Reluctantly separating, Johnny gazes at Kenshi up close, closer than he's ever been before. He's just as handsome at any distance. He's not exactly Johnny's type, but that's never mattered one bit. “I can't believe this is happening.” 

“I can. You were so full of emotions I could read you from across the room. But I didn't quite know the reason.” 

“I don't think  _ I  _ knew, exactly, or at least realized… until very recently.” Johnny hasn't stopped admiring Kenshi, framed by the blue aura of the sundown sky. “Do you… do you wanna go inside or something? Maybe we can, uh-- talk about it... Figure out where we go from here. God, I can't remember the last time I kissed someone like that.” 

“I liked it.” Kenshi is understated as usual, smiling softly and sincerely. He's more in control of his emotions than Johnny, but there's a profound comforting warmth from this discovery that's unique and powerful. “And, although it goes without saying, I like  _ you.”  _

“I'd sure hope so, Ken.” Johnny ruffles his friend's short hair playfully, laughing to himself. There's a sort of giddy, careless glee in the freedom of admitting something like this, let alone coming to terms with it in the first place. In some ways, it changes everything. In others, it changes nothing at all. 

“I suppose, maybe, we could share the bed in the cabin.” Kenshi muses thoughtfully. “We should probably be careful about this, but I don't see any harm in it.” 

“Famous last words.” Johnny coughs. “No, I agree, it'll be fine. Oh, god, what are we going to tell our children? Do we even _have_ to tell them?" 

“Yours, maybe not, but mine is psychic.” Kenshi reminds him with a nudge to the ribs. “That's not to say we can't have some discretion about it. I think we can refrain from being too, well, obvious about this around others.” 

“Yeah. I don't want to be the target of SF gossip. Again.”

“What happened the first time?” Kenshi inquires innocently. 

“Doesn't matter. Anyway...” Johnny gets to his feet, pulling Kenshi into a long, close hug as soon as they're both standing. He just stays there, face buried in his neck and arms around his waist, until Kenshi gently squeezes him, reminding him of the time. Johnny lets go, retracing his steps back towards the cabin, hand in hand with Kenshi this time and beaming with an irresistible grin. 

Kenshi squeezes his hand as they pass through the door, letting go as Johnny stops to lock the cabin shut. “I can feel your happiness from here.”

“I wish I could feel yours the same way.”

“Allow me.” Kenshi pulls him into a light, gentle kiss, lingering there for several long moments. “This is new and different, I have to admit. I suppose it's almost surreal.”

“Hey. Try not to think about it and kiss me some more, okay?”

“That, I can do.”

\- - -

Hours later, after an uneventful yet silently joyous evening, they're curled up in the cabin bedroom, listening to a light rainfall pattering on the roof. It's pitch black, save for a small nightlight, left over from Cassie's days. Johnny's dressed in his usual tank top and boxers, while Kenshi's sleeping in a borrowed pair of pajamas, less used to the cabin’s nighttime chill.

Johnny's voice is quiet. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Kenshi responds softly to Johnny's whisper, breaking the lingering silence. They've split the bed safely down the middle, but are holding hands across the imaginary divide, too careful to go any further than that so quickly. They're not teenagers anymore, after all.

Johnny squeezes his hand in response, full of indescribable feelings that both confuse and delight him. Mostly, he's glad he can stop feeling weird about finding his best friend attractive. He's been lying awake with his eyes open, trying to settle down, but, unlike Kenshi, hasn't yet achieved any kind of inner peace. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

“All sorts of things.” Kenshi's mind moves quickly, and is at times scattered, pondering both the serious state of inter-realm affairs and the latest stupidly funny thing Johnny said. For now, his thoughts are lingering solidly on Johnny himself. He wouldn't call it a crush, and he'd imagine neither of them would, but he has a deep, abiding fondness for him that's lasted all these years and kept them side by side. It's easy to see how it would develop from there, in retrospect, and he's glad for it. 

Johnny tentatively scoots closer to Kenshi's side of the bed, approaching the dangerous middle ground. Although Kenshi is calm and quiet, he knows there's a certain tension in his voice suggesting unresolved worries, or maybe hopes. “What kinda things?” 

“Don't worry about it.” Kenshi lets out an easy laugh, pressing his face into the pillow. “All that money, and these were the best pillowcases you could get?”

“Best the local general store had to offer.”

“You know, most millionaires go for the Bahamas, not the backwoods.”

“This  _ is _ lakefront property. Technically.”

“Is the lake on a map?" 

“Some of them.” Johnny chuckles. “Hey, if you don't like it, I know there's plenty of eligible bachelors out in Hollywood. Maybe you can find one with a vacation island instead.” He's clearly teasing, though, and turns away from Kenshi to hide a grin. “Good luck.” 

“No, thanks. I think I'm fine with this.” Kenshi reaches across the bed to nudge Johnny playfully in the ribs, daringly. The touch feels electric. He pulls back his hand, but not before Johnny's grabbed his wrist, holding on for a long moment and then letting go. 

Johnny's quiet for once, then finally clears his throat. “Come...come here.”

Kenshi doesn't hesitate for a second. Moving over to close the distance between them, he feels Johnny's arms wrap around him, then a gentle kiss to his forehead. He chuckles softly, leaning into the touch, and tugs his pillow over, laying back down right beside him. “If you say so, Mr. Cage.” 

“Please. Just Johnny.” He ruffles Kenshi's hair affectionately, gazing in his direction through the darkness. “Excuse me. May I put my arms around you?”

“By all means.”  

“Why thank you.” Johnny lightly pulls him closer, one arm draped over Kenshi's waist, the other sliding underneath his torso. Along the way, his fingers lightly brush against Kenshi's bare skin, accidentally pushing up the hem of his pajama shirt. 

He freezes, swallowing hard. “Oh.” 

“Hmm.” Kenshi makes a quiet noise under his breath, clearly amused. “Johnny, are you all right?” 

“Yes. It's just, uh, been a while.”

“Me, too. Just try to rest.”  

“How am I supposed to rest when I got you here?” 

Kenshi arches a brow. “I could leave…” 

“Oh, no, you don't.” Johnny squeezes him softly around the waist, clumsily finding his lips for a quick kiss in the darkness. “Here, we both need to rest. I'm gonna leave you alone. Promise. I just...kinda can't believe this.” 

“Nor can I, but I welcome this turn of events.” Kenshi’s voice turns solemn and thoughtful. “I wouldn't say I was lonely, but I was...perhaps too solitary.”

“Not anymore. You're not gonna be able to get rid of me.” Johnny lets him go, but Kenshi only moves far enough to get a bit of breathing room, staying right next to him. “Unless you really, really want to. But...been there, done that. I'll do better this time.”  

“It wasn't entirely your fault, you know.” Kenshi perceives Johnny's thoughts only faintly, restricting his abilities to a minimum, but he immediately understands his meaning. “Half, at best.”

“Yeah, that's what I always tell myself. I did try to make it work, you know. For Cassie, and for all of us.” Johnny sighs, rubbing his forehead. “It's okay. I guess I could've found someone else, but it just never seemed worth it. It's like, at my age, with my life being what it is, anybody new I could meet who'd interested in dating me probably isn't somebody I should instantly trust. And I'm sick and tired of things going wrong in everywhere except my personal life. Just seemed better to leave it alone.”

“I understand. For me…” Kenshi exhales deeply. “I don't know. I was trying so long to seek revenge that I nearly lost touch with everything else. I have Takeda again now, but I often think I shouldn't have burdened Hanzo with all that responsibility.”

“He did well, though. And so did you, when you, uh, got back to being a dad.” Johnny clears his throat. “Point is, we're both doing fine. And, uh...sometimes stuff just happens. Like this.” 

Kenshi pulls the covers tighter around himself, still a bit chilly. “I'm not sure whether falling in love with one's male best friend qualifies as a celebrity mid-life crisis, but I would hope not.” 

“No way. I mean, you were always cute. It's not like I suddenly realized or something.” Johnny clears his throat. “I mean, I-- well-- the issue is, I never thought about this as a possibility. Like, we just don't-- that's not what men are supposed to do in America or whatever. Or anywhere, I guess. And I do like girls, so I always figured, I'll just go with that, that's got to mean I'm normal. Anything else, I'll just ignore it. And that worked for a while.” He absent-mindedly strokes Kenshi's hair. “But, I guess, there's always a point where you can't keep everything pent up forever.” 

Kenshi listens patiently, letting Johnny hold him close again for as long as he wants. “Does it feel any different, to like me instead of S-- women?” 

“I like different things about you. Very different. But it's the same kind of feelings as it'd be with anybody.” Johnny muses to himself, trailing off. “Hey, you said you'd-- you'd thought about us. When? How?”

“I hardly remember. Just an idea, now and then, that I dismissed as impossible. I did always suspect this could work, if the circumstances allowed for it, but… Johnny, I had no idea you liked men.” 

“Okay, to be fair, I'd repressed it pretty thoroughly until a few years ago, so I don't blame you for being mistaken.”

“You do flirt with everyone. I don't know why I assumed it couldn't be possible.”

“I thought I was just the kind of person who did that out of habit. Guess there was a little more going on.” Johnny sighs softly, muffled by the pillow. “Hey. Good talk, thanks for listening. Mind if I kiss you one more time?” 

“My pleasure, on both counts.” Kenshi returns it sweetly, then closes his eyes again and settles in under the blankets, warmed by Johnny. Exhaustion is finally hitting him hard. “Good night…”

“Night, Ken, babe.” Johnny’s contented smile lingers even after he's fast asleep.


End file.
